(A) In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-189251, there is described a two-liquid extrusion container provided with an outer tube and an inner tube, in which respective interior liquid solutions are simultaneously discharged from an entire periphery of an outer nozzle in the outer tube and an entire periphery of an inner nozzle in the inner tube, on the basis of a squeezing deformation of the container.
The background art mentioned above has the following problems.
(1) Since it is indispensable for the two-liquid extrusion container to squeeze the container for discharging the interior liquid solutions in the outer container and the inner container, it is impossible to simultaneously discharge the interior liquid solutions only by tilting the container.
(2) Since the container is the two-liquid extrusion container, the interior liquid solution is always extruded from the entire peripheries of the outer nozzle and the inner nozzle, and can not be discharged from a part of the nozzle in the peripheral direction. Accordingly, there is no object of making a rate of discharge amount of the liquid discharged from an optional part of the outer nozzle and the inner nozzle in the peripheral direction constant, in correspondence to a grip position of the container in the peripheral direction performed by a user.
An object of the present invention is to simultaneously discharge an agent in an outer container and an agent in an inner container only by tilting a container.
Further, another object of the present invention is to simultaneously discharge the agent in the outer container and the agent in the inner container from any portion of their nozzles in a peripheral direction at a fixed rate of discharge.
(B) Further, conventionally, in a container in which the inner container is received in the outer container, an outer nozzle connected to the outer container and an inner nozzle connected to the inner container are fitted to each other.
The background art mentioned above has the following problems.
A connection member interposed between the outer container and the inner container and connecting them is constituted by two mutually fitted members comprising the outer nozzle and the inner nozzle. Accordingly, if a fitting force between the outer nozzle and the inner nozzle is small, the fitting between both the nozzles is separated into two nozzles in transit or in use, so that the inner container is separated from the outer container so as to drop out.
An object of the present invention is to prevent the inner container from dropping out in the container in which the inner container is connected to the outer container.
(C) Further, there is a container having a discharge port which a measuring cap is attached to and detached from, in which an agent recovery portion is provided in a periphery of the discharge port. A residual liquid at a previous measuring time left in the measuring cap is recovered in the agent recovery portion via the measuring cap.
The background art mentioned above has the following problems.
If the container is tilted at a next using time of the container, the recovered liquid stored in the agent recovery portion drips off and runs down from an outer edge of the agent recovery portion, thereby soiling the periphery.
An object of the present invention is to recover the agent left in the measuring cap and pour the recovered agent together with the discharge agent from a main discharge port at the next using time without dripping off the recovered agent.